This invention relates to an improved golf club designed for putting. More specifically, it relates to a face-balanced putter which provides a stabilized swing, which impacts the ball in a way that produces a spin on the ball and which facilitates accurately aiming the movement of the ball in the desired direction.
Traditional golf putters are formed with a generally rectangularly formed head, one of whose broad, elongated surfaces provides the ball impacting surface, and a shaft extending upwardly from the head. The golfer grips a hand grip on the upper end of the shaft, and swings the club sufficiently to impact the head against the ball for moving the ball towards the hole at which the ball is aimed.
Putting properly takes considerable skill and practice to accurately move the ball to and into the hole. Very often, the golfer fails to precisely align the club head impact surface with the ball and, therefore, does not obtain his desired precise direction of movement of the ball. Precise movement of the club head relative to the ball and the hole is difficult to attain. Particularly, it is difficult for the golfer to align the head impact face with the hole, especially when the distance between the ball and the hole is long.
Even when a golfer practices putting, it may take a considerable number of times to properly grip and hold the club and swing it in the precisely desired direction to attain an accurate put. A typical putter does not have any means to guide the direction of the swing other than by visual approximation by the golfer.
Thus, there has been a need for a putter which provides a means for assisting the golfer to accurately aim the putter swing for practice purposes and also during actual playing of the golf game. In addition, there has been a need for a putter which is sufficiently stabilized during its swing so as not to twist or turn at an angle during the swinging movement, to help the golfer to obtain a precise swing in the aimed direction. The present invention relates to an improvement in a putter construction which greatly assists the golfer in aiming, swinging and impacting the ball both for practice purposes and for game purposes in order to improve the golfer's putting.